kingdomrefandomcom-20200215-history
Runeterra
Runeterra 'is a world next to Lugunica. History A thousand years ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the ''Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. Ryze and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident in Icatia due to the faults of Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Races aloran is home to many denizens. Most of those are humans, but there are other races as well: *'''Angels: With immense power and a dedication to their cause bordering on fanaticism, these immortals are alien to the world of Runeterra. Originating from a universe far, far away, these winged guardians wage an endless war against the tides of darkness. Seeking perfection, they are blessed with insurmountable power and ancient weapons. Despite this, not all angels are true to the cause, choosing that same dark path their fellow angels fight against. Two of these angels exist in Runeterra, Kayle and Morgana, both immensely powerful, both strong in their convictions, and both with a strong resentment for each other. *'Ascended': An ancient immortal race that existed in the lifespan of the Shuriman Empire. Formerly humans, they were granted the right to Ascend through an ancient ritual that involved the fabled Sun Disc. Their forms are usually that of anthropomorphic animals, but disruption of the ritual can cause unpredictable but most probably disastrous results, as seen with Xerath, the Magus Ascended. With the fall of Shurima, the Ascendants disappeared from the world, leaving only Nasus, who stands watch over the Empire's ruins, but through unfortunate circumstances some Ascendants have returned to the world, bringing with them Shurima's lost legacy. *'Demons': Sinister formless dark-aligned creatures known as demons are a reflection of a mortal's flaws and dark side and take on the embodiment of sins. Their nature is shrouded in darkness and mystery but they are known to wreak havoc among mortals on the brink of desperation. They seek vulnerable souls who are mostly likely to enter a dark pact with them. In exchange for granting their supplicant's wish, they would ask for something in return, something that at the time, the supplicant would think to be too small a price to be paid. *'Dragons': Winged, fire-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, dragons have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that Shyvana, the Half-Dragon, and her deceased father found out firsthand. *'Golems': Whether created from origins organic or inorganic, Golems are artificial constructs designed by sentient hand to provide a tireless aide for the plethora of purposes it was made for, usually combining multiple capabilities for a multitude of work or a focused specialty otherwise unachievable by a normal person. Golems are made with either a semblance of intelligence or full-fledged sentience, although creation of them are frowned upon by people for reasons ranging from ethical to moral. The Demacian artificer Durand's creations, most notably his magnum opus Galio, and the product of the Zaunite College of Techmaturgy and creator of the Blitznet Blitcrank are two of the most famous of these creations. *'Frozen Watches': A fearsome and powerful race of creatures that have been deliberately removed from the histories of Freljord by the Ice Witch's unseen hand, these creatures of frost and ice claimed domain over the ancient times of the Freljord. They are the makers of the Iceborn who said to have served them faithfully in exchange of the vast powers granted unto to them. Their reign of terror was only halted by the rebellion started by Avarosa and the Watchers were ultimately impaled by their own sword.Their return is paved today by their ever-faithful Seeker, Lissandra. *'Iceborn': An ancient race of humans, they were granted immortality, incredibly power and icy forms by another ancient race known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for the Iceborn's servitude. They served the Watchers for a time before they rebelled, seeking their freedom from their masters in a mighty war which they won, but their society would later fall in to a civil war known as the War of the Three Sisters, dividing Freljord's people for all time and driving the Iceborn to near extinction. The only known living Iceborn is Lissandra. The Iceborn played an important role in shaping current Freljordian history. *'Vordborn': Various seemingly intelligent entities who, for reasons beyond human understanding, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. They live in the Void, an alien realm of darkness. Their primary purpose is to consume, while the reason behind this varies from Voidborn to Voidborn. *'Yordles': Bipedal mammalian being of wide hair colors and small in stature. The Yordles live primarily within the Yordle Lands, and have good relations with human nations, in particular the nation of Piltover. Yordles are often credited for their intelligence, and have made great strides in the field of Techmaturgy. Males are more commonly covered in hair than females. Yordles evolved from immensely huge creatures of incredible ferocity and strength, before shrinking down and gaining greater intelligence with time. Nations There are currently multiple nations on the continent of Runterra (six countries with more than one settlement that occupy a large chunk of territory, eleven city-states/districts with only one settlement that occupy a small chunk of territory and two nations with no or unknown government), those are : Countries= * Bilgewater Union * Empire of Noxus * Empire of Shurima * Ionia * Kingdom of Damacia * Kingdom of Freljord |-| City-States= * Aurma * Bandle City * Holdrum * Icatia * Kumanagra * Mudtown * Palclyff * Piltover * Stonewall * Zaun (within Piltover) |-| Unknown/Non-Governed= * Mount Targon * Shadow Isles